Rouge Camp
Rouge Camp The Rouges Bird Mountain The (Stolen) Kits Role Play November 9, 2010 Cloud streches and heads out of the rouges den. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! She heads over to Sand. 'Did you leave Snowkit in twoleg place yet?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!!﻿ Scar gets up, and yawns.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'Oh hi Scar!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Scar grunts."Hi Cloud."CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... She whispers to him. 'I think that Sand left Snowkit in twoleg place never to return since she was loyal to the clans.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Yes, I left Snowkit in twoleg place." RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Good we can't have her running off to the clans.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Scar looks with pity."Thats kinda harsh for a kit. She might have became loyal to us with an effort."CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Sand turns on Scar. "Have a soft spot for kits, do you?" RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'She attacked her sister. There was no changing her back.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Scar shruges to Sand."We all have a soft spot right?"CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Sand narrows his eyes. "Not everyone." RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Soft spots are weaks spots!' Cloud hisses. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Scar looks at his paws."Sorry."CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Sand snorts and pads away. RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Its ok its just that Sand feels that if we are too nce to the kits they won't listen to us, and that would be bad.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Ivy pads up. "Sand is really stupid sometimes. They are more likely to listen to us if we treat them good." RoyalsGo Royals!!! "Its just where me and my sister lived, the cats were real mean to us, and we promised we'd never treat another cat that way, but my sister was taken away befor we were much older, so its hard to treat them bad."CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'Yeah ,but on the other side if they don't learn to obey us then they could rebel against us!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "True." RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'So we must find an inbetween place. Not too nice, not too mean.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Exactly." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Cloud calls for her apprentice and Sand. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Berry and Sand pad up. "You called?" RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Yes I feel that Berry's skills and loyalty are enough for her to become a full rouge! All you have to do is give her ceremony!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "I agree." Sand voice booms around the clearing, "Join us in the clearing. We have a new full rouge." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Scar pads into the middle of the clearing.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'Sand is making Berry a full rouge now!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Scar nods."Its about time to."CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'Yeah it is probably for the other kits too.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! 'Like Lily and Leaf.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! November 10, 2010 Sand pads out of his den and calls the rouges with the summoning yowl. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Cloud and Scar look up. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Today we have three new full rouges." Sand beckons Berry, Lily,and Leaf. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Cloud nods politly. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Berry, Lily,and Leaf we honor your loyalty to the rouges, but first you must swear to always obey whoever is leader. If you do we will honor you as a full rouge. Do you accept?" RoyalsGo Royals!!! The three cats nod. RoyalsGo Royals!!! "Then I pronounce you full rouges!", yowls Sand. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Cloud and the rest of the rouges cheer. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! The three rouges gaze around proudly. But, in the back of theirminds, they want their mother and sister.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Solar and Fog sat in the back with there heads together talking quietly-EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 21:36, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Berry pads over to Solar and Fog. "Hello." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Solar looked up "Hey"EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 22:04, November 10, 2010 (UTC) "Do you guys want to go home? I do.", whispers Berry. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Solar "yah"EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 22:10, November 10, 2010 (UTC) "I hope they come for us." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Solar nodedEchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 22:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) "Are you okay? You're not very talkative." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Solar "Fine"he snapedEchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 22:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Scar gets to his paws.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Solar narrowed his eyesEchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 22:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Berry gets up and sits down a couple of tail-lengths away from Solar. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Scar looks confused."Somethin' wrong you two?"CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "No.", says Berry. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Solar snarled-Frosty Scar shruges."I know it might be hard leaving your clan, but I know how you feel. I left my family when I was a kit to come here. There was a wretched leader where we lived that I think stole my sister.But I came here and found how much I liked it."CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "You like it here?" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Solar "I didnt ask to hear your life story"he snarled-Frosty 'I used to be a kittypet ,but then found out that I like it here way better.' -Cloud Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "This place is disgusting!", snarls Berry. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Berry! I trained you myself and this is how you repay me!' roars Cloud. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Solar ran to berrys side snarling-Frosty "You don't what it's like to be taken away from your mother and friends!" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Yes I do at the vet place I was seperated from MY family!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Then you know how it feels! You can't just steal kits, you scummy rouge!" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Scar frowns.Poor kits.They actualy have a family, that misses them.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Berry glares at all of the rouges. Disgusting, filthy rouges. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Scar begins gently grooming himself.I wonder if it was right of me to take part of this?CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "What good will cleaning yourself do? You'll still smell like bird droppings!!" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Scar continues licking himself only pausing to say gently."I dont know what ya' think of the other cats round' here, but I spend most my time tryin' to make myself smell better that that."CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Solar snarled he stood up to his full high his muscules rippled beneath his fur "I'm going home"-Frosty "Me too. My sisters will come too." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Scar looks around,making sure no other cat could here him."I wish I could help ya'll, but I am loyal here. I think? But dont tell any cat I was here."he says, stalking to his nest, pretending to sleep.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Berry beckons her sisters and makes sure no one is coming. She flicks her tail and leads the cats to the exit. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Solar snarled "Fogkit let go"he meowed running away with Berry and Fog Scar opens one eye, and smiles.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Cloud whips around in time to see the cats running away. With a snarl she tackles the smallest, Fog into the ground. 'Your not going anywhere!' she spits! Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! November 11, 2010 Scar motions for the kits to keep going when hes sure Clouds not looking and mouths.i'll get him home. Trust me. He wonders if the kits understood or even trusted him.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Suddenly Cloud gets an idea. 'If you two don't come back here right now I will kill Fog!' she threatnes. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar gets to his paws, teeth bared. Still signaling the other kits to go.I can take her. I wont let her get your brother.''He mouths to the kits.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Cloud turns toward Scar. 'Take one step towards me and I will snap this kits neck!' she growls. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar bares his teeth. CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'Thats right now tell Berry and Solar to come back here right now!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar pads closer so that the kits can see him.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Cloud tenses ready to kill the kit if Scar attacks her. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! 'Sand should never have let you join!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "I should never had helped Rain steal these innocent kits!"CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'You actually were smart when you did that! What happened to you!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "The kits reminded me of my siblings Click and Zipper and I remembered my promise."CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Berry motions for her sisters and Solar to leave while the cats are quarreling. [[User:Shadeflower|''Shadeflower]]We will exterminate the Doctor! Cloud sees them move and says. 'Leaving? I guess that you won't miss Fog.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "They wont need to, you'll never get away with killing him, if you even do!"snarls Scar.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'Maybe ,but how will Solar feel if he leaves Fog to die when he knows that he could have stopped it?' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Well let Solar make his own choice!"CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'Of course the guilt will be all his.' Cloud says with an evil grin. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar eyes flared."I've killed before.I've never tasted cats blood, but I've heard it wail, I saw fear. I would kill this whole band of rouges before I'd let any of you kill another kit, or even hurt it!"CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Berry and her sisters step forward. "You won't get away with this!" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Sand Scar is betraying us!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar leaps beside the kits and bares his teeth."I will fight to the death."CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'Then it will be your death! Sand what will you do?' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Sand is a fox-brain. You all said she can be mean and mouse-brained sometimes. Your all fox-brains as a matter-of-fact!"CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'Shes only mean sometimes so she can be a strong leader.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar snorts."If shes a good leader, I'm scared to see a bad leader!"CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Sand is the worst leader ever!" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Scar looks at his paws.What am I doing? Am I insane? Standing up for these kits? By myself? Suddenly Lace appears and walks up to him."Your doing good, dont give up"she says.Scar smiles, then she dissapears.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "What are you smiling at?" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "What- Oh, nothing."CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Ok." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Cloud takes Fog to Sand. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Oh, no."says Scar. He turns to Berry."Now if this winds up turning into a battle, when I say run,you run. And Solar and hopefuly Fog will do the same. Try to stay together and head straight to the clans."CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Berry nods. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Sand Scar is a tratior. Then she tells Sand what happened. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Sand looks at Scar. "Get him." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Scar lashes his tail.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'Get Ivy too.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Why?" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Scar blinks in confusion.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'We need to make sure that Scar won't get away. Ivy will help us get him.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Without any hesitation, Scar leaps at the white she-cat.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Cloud shakes him and tackles him. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar batts him in the stomach with his hind paws.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... The white she-cat rakes his ears. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar snarls, hitting Cloud's hind legs.Please let her colapse!CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Cloud falls down, but claws Scar's tail. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar leaps, and lands on Cloud's back, holing on tight, "Help! Anyone!"he wails.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'Nobody will help you tratior!' roars Cloud. She turns her head and bites down hard on Scar's foreleg. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "ZIPPER! LACE! CLICK! SPARROW! ITS ME SCRAGGLE! HELP!"he howls.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Confused Cloud stops attacking for a sceond. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar tries to catch his breath,then he looks at Cloud."What?"CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Ivy runs up and bares her teeth at Scar. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Scar leaps at Ivy and pins her down."Ivy, please help me. You and Rain are my last hopes.If not, I might have to kill you."CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Cloud pushes Scar off Ivy. 'She would never help a tratior!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar spins around and lashes Clouds shoulder as hard as he could.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "I would rather help a traitor than an evil cat!" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Than you are a tratior too!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Rain steps forward. "I don't care. You're evil!" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "So, you'll help me?"CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... November 14, 2010 Scar stand still snarling at Cloud.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Cloud snarls back blood dripping down her chest. Red SoxGo Red Sox!! "Cloud, I dont want to kill you, just give up Fog."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... 'Never! We were going to train these kits to fight for us, but you destroyed that chance!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar lunges at Cloud, hiting her hard and clawing her back.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Cloud twists and slices open Scar's throat. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar coughs, but doesnt give up, blood pouring out of his wound, he rips the she-cats back, ripping up fur and leaving deep wounds.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Cloud screams and falls down eyes wild. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar glances at Cloud."I'm sorry."he says, picking up Fog and he races away. He rushes the other kits away too.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Berry and her sisters have look of horror in their eyes. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! As Cloud's live drains away she gets up and tears open Scars' right back leg. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Bright and her nasty twin borther Shadow, run in "We don't have room fot weakness", she snarls-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Did I get the part?”☆ Cloud's final words are; 'Kill Scar...' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Ivy and Rain look at each other and attack Bright and Shadow. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Scar turns around smiles. He tears toward the kits and yowls "Run!"he grips Fogkit in his teeth as he takes off running.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Rain slashes at Shadow's leg. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Scar calls over his shoulder."I'll be back, once I see the kits home!"CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Rain and Ivy nod. "We'll be alright until then." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Scar disappears into the horizion.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Berry, Lily, and Leaf follow him. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Bright and Shadow slighty follow them, planing evil, and their eyes glaring-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Did I get the part?”☆ Ivy runs up and slashes Bright's muzzle. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Bright falls down, her muzzle bleeding. "Bright"! Shadow helped her up. "We give up, you won for now, we are going to go live somewhere else, but don't think you've seen the least of us, we'll be back to win", the two twins run into the woods. [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”I want it all.”☆ "Oh, wait those annoying kits"! Bright said "Mothkit, Windkit wander on home to ShadeClan, okay, Go now, NOW!" Shadow orders. November 26, 2010 Scar races into camp, skidding to a halt, panting.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... November 28, 2010 Sand, Rain, and Ivy wake up to find the camp in shambles. They run out of camp to fend for their own. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Scar watches them go and grabs Mothkit and Windkit, then runs as fast as he can, hoping to loose Dewcloud. CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Dewcloud spots Scar carrying the kits away and follows him. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!!